The Return
by skimthrough
Summary: Logan and Veronica have welcomed a new addition to their family, and now Veronica is going back to work. Fluffy future oneshot. (Originally published on 10/27/14.)


**A/N** : Thank you to **Leah** for her beta work, and thanks to everyone else that reads! I hope you like it. :)

* * *

It's Veronica's first day back to work after a month and a half of being away.

She was eight days within her due date – and, admittedly, miserable and uncomfortable – when her dad threatened to change the locks at the office if she came in to work one more time. Mac was of no help, guiltily peering at her from behind a computer monitor. "You know he's right."

Veronica couldn't disagree, even if she had the energy to try.

Then, the baby came late. A girl, beautiful and healthy. The day they were released to go home, Veronica and Logan finally agreed on a name: Alexis Lilly Mars. Logan had refused to burden their kids with his family's messes. _A name isn't just a name, Veronica_ , he had said, and that was that.

Veronica fell in love and Logan fell in love, and an entire month of no digging, no danger, no tragedies, just happiness and terror and sleepless nights and so much new, passed by with little desire or opportunity to think about anything else. They were consumed.

But now – now she's back, even if it's for only half days to start. Veronica had to resist scoffing when Logan made that initial suggestion, but now as she lets a long yawn escape during her third hour, she makes a mental note to thank him for it when she gets home. Like, _really_ thank him, maybe by letting him choose the movie they're going to inevitably fall asleep to within the first ten minutes tonight. Such wild ones, they've become.

"Honey, how are you doing?" Keith asks as he places a water bottle on Veronica's desk next to a growing stack of manila folders. He folds his arms across his chest and doesn't hide his concern. "Don't think I haven't noticed your yawning all morning."

"Oh you have, have you?" Veronica responds, and she smiles up at him. "I'm fine, dad. Just tired. But I want to be here. Do you have something for me, other than this refreshing beverage?"

"I do," he says. "My gentle request that you go on home."

Veronica's expression turns, and Keith holds one hand out in front of him as her mouth opens to speak, silencing her before she has a chance to begin.

"Hey, hey – I know you want to be here, I know you're fine. But I also know that first time parenting ain't easy, kid. So go easy on _yourself_ when you can. Go spend time with the baby, with Logan. We're fine here."

Veronica sighs and leans back in her chair. Her fingers play with a short, loose thread that's hanging from the arm rest.

"I _do_ miss her," she says, still considering his words. Her bottom jaw moves forward as she tries to stop a grin from reappearing.

Keith laughs a little, and walks around to join her behind her desk. He helps her out of her chair and pulls her into a hug.

"I know you do, and you're always going to, so get used to it." He pulls away, moves his hands to rest on each side of Veronica's face. "Go see her, or I will."

Veronica smiles at him and kisses his cheek before grabbing her purse from her desk drawer and heading toward the front of the building. Her sense of urgency surprises her.

"And Veronica," Keith says from her office, his voice louder. She turns to face him, her hand holding onto the doorknob at the main entrance. "I expect you back here at 8 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning."

Veronica nods, blows him a kiss with two fingers, and then leaves for the day.

When Veronica gets home, her first destination is the living room, where she's sure she'll find them. The house is silent as she walks through the laundry room and the main hallway. No cooing, no soft music, not even ocean whispers coming in through open windows. As soon as she sees them, she understands why.

The living room floor isn't exactly _covered_ with the baby's belongings, but it's not free of them either. Next to the coffee table she finds Alexis sleeping in her bouncer, with Logan sprawled out on the floor next to her, asleep too. He's sleeping on his stomach, using a baby blanket as a pillow, and one of his hands holds open the cardboard pages of a book that's lying face down on the carpet. It's one of her favorites, the one about baby animals that was once hers.

Veronica can't help but soften all over, so easily overwhelmed by what she's seeing, overwhelmed by how much she loves this and them, every day and always.

Dodging toys, an empty bottle, baby wipes, and more books scattered about, Veronica walks over to Alexis, and bends down so that she's sitting in front of the bouncer with her legs beneath her. She looks at the baby for a few seconds, and then leans forward to lightly, softly kiss the top of her tiny head. She puts two of her fingers beneath the baby's hand, knowing well that there's a chance she'll wake her, but she can't resist.

When Alexis stays sound asleep, Veronica crawls on her hands and knees over to Logan, who _also_ hasn't woken up. She removes the book from his hand, closes it, and places it on the coffee table. Logan starts to stir, switching to lie on one side. He's rubbing his eyes and his face with one of his hands.

Veronica tilts her head to one side and looks down at him, and keeps her voice low when she asks, "A little tired today, are we?"

"Sleep when she sleeps," Logan says, his voice raspy and his tone hushed. "You should tell your dad that I'm finally learning how to do that."

"I will, but only if you promise to teach me your ways. And speaking of dad, he told me to come home, so I'm back for the day. Early."

"I promise. And mmm," he murmurs. "I'm glad you listened."

Logan tugs at Veronica's forearm, a silent invitation for her to come closer. She moves so that she's lying down next to him. They're facing each other, their heads propped up on hands, elbows digging into the carpet.

Veronica leans forward to kiss him, then pulls away and takes his free hand in her own.

"I missed her," she says. "I missed you, and this."

"She missed _you_ – she told me," he says, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Veronica has to bury her face in her arm to stifle the small laugh that she can't quite contain.

Logan rolls her over closer to him and his body curls around hers. He moves the strands of hair away that cover her ear, whispers into it, "I missed you too."

Later that evening, after errands and laundry and endless diaper changes and cuddling, Alexis is down for the night – and maybe even for a _full night_ this time, if they're lucky.

With the baby monitor in hand, Veronica collapses onto the bed next to Logan, who is staring absently at their bedroom TV. He has already queued up Netflix, so all they have to do now is select a movie and push the play button on the remote.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Veronica says, turning her head to look over at Logan. "As a thank you for your genius work schedule idea – which I like to call 'Sleepy New Mom Returns to Being a P.I.' – you get to choose our movie tonight."

"Hmm," Logan hums, considering this. "What an interesting development."

"Oh, God," Veronica groans, because she knows what's coming. She scooches closer to him, lifts his arm and wraps it around her so that she can settle in.

Logan smirks and covers her eyes with his hand while he makes his selection. He picks the Kate Hudson movie again – _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ – and claims that it's been a month since they last watched it.

"But a month is like a week, right?" She asks, looking up at him as faux confusion floods her face. "Or wait, do I have that backwards?"

"Shush," he says with a laugh. He leans down, lets his lips meet hers in a gentle, swoosh of a kiss. "We're missing it."

They only make it twenty-five minutes before they're both out cold, but that's okay. They know how this one ends.


End file.
